<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Came Into This Together by wraithsonwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566048">We Came Into This Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings'>wraithsonwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Tragedy, Assisted Suicide, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Depends on how you look at it, M/M, POV Alternating, Passive Suicide, Suicide, and I don’t want to get into a philosophical debate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithsonwings/pseuds/wraithsonwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’d realized that Joe was now mortal, it threw them completely off their rhythm, and that was when everything went terribly wrong…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Came Into This Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was haunting me so badly. I had to exorcise it by putting it to paper (so to speak).<br/>Heed the tags, guys.</p><p>Unbeta’d, my apologies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they’d realized that Joe was now mortal, it threw them completely off their rhythm, and that was when everything went terribly wrong…</p><p> </p><p>The explosion caught them off guard. Nicky had tried to put himself between Joe and the threat, but he wasn’t quite successful, if the pain and blood seeping through Joe’s fingers were anything to go by. He sat up, still clutching his stomach. He thought he might be sick as the world spun. He reached out blindly and found the wall at his back. He propped himself against it. Sitting, he squinted in the dust and smoke. The bunker lights flickered and half went out. A familiar heap lay a few feet away.</p><p>“Nicky!”</p><p>He rolled over with a groan, and a harsh cough. Nicky grimaced as he tried to stand and failed. He unbuckled his scabbard and began to crawl instead, pulling himself mostly with his arms. As Joe reached out to take his hand, the stabbing pain in his guts was a fleeting thought. He pulled Nicky close.</p><p>Practically nose-to-nose, with the smoke starting to clear, Joe could see the long cut on Nicky’s cheek, the concern in his eyes, and the blood pooling from the horrific gash in his thigh. Before he could do more than twitch, Nicky pushed his hand away, pressed him against the wall and carefully lifted his shirt.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, Joe.” He brushed him off, peering at Joe’s wound. “This is bad.” Soft fingers skirted the edges. “You need surgery. We need to pack this wound and get to the rendezvous point asap.” Nicky looked him in the eye. “I’m going to have to carry you and it’s going to hurt. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Nicky was chalk white and breathing fast. Looking into his glassy eyes, Joe couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Nicky panic. Joe took his face in his hands.</p><p>“It’s okay, love.” He kissed his forehead. “It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>Nicky nuzzled against his hand, sticky blood turned warm and wet on Joe’s palm.</p><p>“What the?”</p><p>He pulled his hand away. It glistened in the flickering light. Nicky tried to wipe his cheek.</p><p>“I don’t… Joe, this cut should’ve healed already.”</p><p>It kept seeping.</p><p>“Oh fuck!”</p><p>Joe plunged his hand into the gaping wound on Nicky’s thigh. There was so much blood. Everything was slick and he couldn’t see. He pulled Nicky onto his lap, trying to find the source of the bleed by feel. A whimper escaped his lips as he tried to mop up some of the blood with his sleeve. A light shone where he was working. Joe looked up. Nicky had his flashlight. A snarl twisted his face, but he said nothing.</p><p>Joe tore his gaze away. He couldn’t breathe as he struggled. The stream of blood slowed. He’d somehow managed to pinch it off with one hand deep in the wound. He pressed the other on top for extra pressure. Now he could think. He wished he couldn’t.</p><p>“Shit, shit, shit…” He met Nicky’s gaze. “This is fatal.”</p><p>“Yes, without immediate surgical intervention. And even then…” He shrugged. “But you might have a chance, if we bind your abdomen… and you leave right now.”</p><p>“If I let go of this artery, Nicky, you’ll bleed out in minutes. I can’t leave.”</p><p>Joe’s chest burned and a tear ran down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Joe’s broken look was unbearable. Nicky’s cheek stung. He wiped the tears from his own face before reaching out to Joe’s. His thumb left blood across his cheek. Nicky cupped his face, Joe’s beard soft against his palm. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“I am going to die anyway.”</p><p>Joe shook his head. Nicky pulled him back to meet his eye.</p><p>“I’m in shock, and you can’t move me… and by the time Nile and the others realize there’s a problem and return, it will be too late. Hell, by then it will be too late for <em>both</em> of us. If you go right now, you may be able to get medical attention. You could last maybe a day, or two, with that injury. You have to go… please.”</p><p>Joe leaned into Nicky’s hand, rubbing like a cat. Nicky smiled sadly.</p><p>“The odds are terrible, Nico. I don’t want to die on the side of a mountain, alone in the snow. I want to stay with you.”</p><p>“But there is a chance. You need to try.”</p><p>“No, Nicky. I’m not leaving you. I refuse to argue with you about this. I love you and I will never leave your side. There’s a reason we both stopped healing today, okay? We came into this together. We’re going out together.”</p><p>“Destiny,” Nicky sighed, pressing his forehead to Joe’s.</p><p>“Yes.” A soft breath against his skin.</p><p>“We killed each other and then we loved each other.” He pulled back enough to look Joe in the eye. “Now we kill each other again?”</p><p>“There's poetry to this.”</p><p>Nicky smiled.</p><p>“You would think so.”</p><p>“It’s a shame that no one will ever speak it.” Joe swallowed and cleared his throat. “So what are we going to do?”</p><p>“Your hands are the only thing keeping me alive, so… that’ll take care of me.”</p><p>“Nicky…”</p><p>“What? It’s the truth.” He took a deep breath. “So, I’ll have to take care of you.”</p><p>“Nicolò…”</p><p>Joe’s plea stung. Nicky shook his head.</p><p>“I’m not leaving you alone, injured and in pain, lingering for hours? Days?” He couldn’t breathe. “Or until you become desperate enough to kill yourself? And <em>I</em> refuse to argue with <em>you</em> about this.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky’s eyes bored through him, his mouth a tight line. Something settled in Joe’s chest and his protest died on his lips. Everything hurt.</p><p>“Do you have your stiletto?” Nicky continued. “Mine is gone.”</p><p>“You’re sitting on it.”</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p>Joe made certain he had a proper hold on Nicky’s thigh, then nodded. Closing his eyes, Nicky took a deep breath and curled into Joe’s chest with a hiss. Joe could feel Nicky’s hand along his inner calf as he slid the dagger from its sheath. Nicky slumped back to Joe’s lap.</p><p>“Nicolò…”</p><p>He dropped his ear to Nicky’s chest. He was still breathing. Joe released his own breath in a sob.</p><p>“Nicolò!”</p><p>“I’m here.” Nicky blinked up at him. “I’m still here.”</p><p>He held the dagger up. It gleamed in the cold light as he checked the blade. He flipped it and kissed the hilt. Joe smiled. It almost reached his eyes.</p><p>“I never imagined we’d die together. I was so afraid one of us would be forced to carry on, so…” Nicky caught Joe’s eye for a moment but turned away. “I always hoped you would pass first.” He cringed. “What a horrible thing to say about the one who saved your soul, but… you never deserved to be alone, never. That punishment should be mine.”</p><p>“No, Nicky,” He choked. “It shouldn’t… And it isn’t.”</p><p>Nicky turned back to meet his eyes with a small smile. It vanished.</p><p>“D’you know, I promised myself that I would never kill you again? I guess some promises are destined to be broken.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Nico.”</p><p>“Don’t be. I’ve always said that I’d do anything for you and I meant it. I also know that you would do the same for me.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Nicky’s throat hurt. He cleared it and took a deep breath.</p><p>“Okay,” He cupped Joe’s face. “I will be quick, one smooth strike between the ribs. I promise.”</p><p>“I trust you.”</p><p>“When I pierce your heart, I will be right behind you.” Joe flinched. “It won’t take long for me to pass out. I won’t suffer. It’ll be like falling asleep.”</p><p>Joe simply nodded and Nicky slipped his hand up under his shirt. He didn’t have to count the ribs to find the spot. He knew this body better than his own. This would be quick, painless. He has done it before.</p><p>“Now hold me close, love. I want to feel your arms around me, to see your eyes.”</p><p>“Okay, I’m gonna let go with one hand and gather you up. I’ll try to keep some pressure on the wound, but you will start bleeding again, so be quick… be quick for both of us, love.”</p><p>Nicky nodded. Joe’s eyes brimmed with tears. Nicky’s chest tightened.</p><p>“Promise me you won’t cry, beloved. We’ll see each other soon.”</p><p>Joe tilted his head back, trying to blink back his tears.</p><p>“I promise, Nico.”</p><p>He looked back down, jaw clenched, and took a deep breath. Nicky watched his lip quiver, the crinkles at the corner of his eyes, his damp lashes as he blinked, just drinking in the sight. Joe wrapped his arm around Nicky’s shoulders and pulled him close to his chest. Joe was warm. He was home. Nicky smiled and slipped the blade under Joe’s shirt, resting the point where his index finger marked the spot between ribs. He froze at the edge of this cliff.</p><p>“Are you ready?” <em>I’m not.</em></p><p>“Almost.” Joe pressed their foreheads together. “I love you. You are my everything and I thank God every day that we found each other. I don’t know how I would’ve survived all these years without you. Your love is a blessing.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> are the blessing, Yusuf. You saved me, gave me the chance to do good in the world. You are the best man I’ve ever known and it was an honour to love you.”</p><p>“Nicolò, I…”</p><p>He kissed Nicky then, his mouth hot and tongue teasing. He devoured him, all passion and fury. Nicky wanted this forever. He couldn’t move his hand. He kissed Joe back just as hard, trying to express over a thousand years of love and desire, sadness and tears, regrets and dreams, every single moment of a lifetime shared. Words could never be enough, so his love would have to be.</p><p> </p><p>Joe wanted to taste Nicky, but he couldn’t find him. The only taste was his own blood in his mouth, bitter copper on his tongue. He settled for the familiar feel of Nicky’s teeth, his tongue, the way his lips moved; the intensity of his passion still burning, the way it threatened to consume Joe even after all these years. Tears ran down his cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Some promises can’t be kept, Nicky.</em>
</p><p>He felt the sudden pressure in his chest but there was no pain, or maybe it was simply nothing at all compared to the crushing agony already in his heart.</p><p> </p><p>The knife slid home and Joe didn’t make a sound. His head just slipped to Nicky’s shoulder, last breath against his neck.</p><p>“I love you, Yusuf.”</p><p>Nicky pulled the blade free and tossed it to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Joe, crushing him to his chest, and cried into his curls. It was so dark and cold, and he was so tired.</p><p>He held onto his love as the world slowly went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now that I've gotten this out of my system, I can get back to editing the porn so that I can post it!</p><p> </p><p>Thank you so much for reading, and any kudos or comments you may leave.</p><p> </p><p>    Join me on  <a href="https://wraithsonwingsposts.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>